Stuck
by LilyWafiq
Summary: Sam gets stuck and Jack helps her out


"Colonel

"Colonel! I'm stuck!" Cried Major Samantha Carter.

Colonel Jack O'Neill turned around to see his 2IC struggling to get free of a closed door. He sighed and walked back to her. "What happened?" He asked.

Sam bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "It closed and I wasn't fully outside yet. I think my jacket's caught." She replied. She struggled a bit more, and Jack smiled.

"This isn't funny, Colonel!" Sam said, sounding irritated. "Can you help me?"

"Sure, why not." Jack replied, checking the door to see how it opened.

They were off world, and SG1 had come across an abandoned alien outpost. Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c had already left the planet to report back to General Hammond, and Jack and Sam had volunteered to stay behind to clean up. They were leaving when Sam got caught.

"Sorry, Major. I can't seem to find a way to open the door." Jack said. "I think it opens from the inside. Shame it didn't stay open long enough."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You reckon? How did Daniel get in when we first got here?"

"It was already open." Jack answered. "I think maybe if you take your jacket off you can get out."

Sam tried to get out of the jacket, but she couldn't reach the zip on the front. "Sir, can you…" She trailed off, indicating the zipper.

"Sure." Jack replied, pulling the zip down.

"Thanks." Sam said and she shrugged the garment off. Then she tried to move, and couldn't. She sighed loudly. "I'm still stuck sir."

Jack laughed. "Oops."

Sam glared at him.

Jack shrugged. "Take your top off."  
"Excuse me?"

"You want to get out of here?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Then the top has to come off." Jack replied.

"How do I get it off?" Sam asked.

Jack looked thoughtful. "Got any scissors, Carter?"

Sam nodded. "The first aid kit. My backpack."

Jack rummaged through Sam's backpack and produced a pair of medical scissors. "These will do." He walked over to Sam and smiled before cutting down the front of her top, pulling it off once he'd done. "You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed. Sam was still stuck, her tank top still caught in the door.

Sam sighed. "This is annoying." She already knew what the next option was.

"Carter, next time you get caught in a door, try to get further out of it before it gets you." Jack said.

Sam gritted her teeth, before muttering, "I'll try to keep that in mind, Sir."

Jack held up the scissors. "Sorry Carter." He said, and cut through the tank top.

Sam avoided eye contact with Jack as he pulled the tank top from her torso.

"You free yet?" Jack asked.

Sam tried to take a step forward, but couldn't. "No." She sighed. She leant her head back on the door behind her and rubbed her eyes. She tried to forget the embarrassment about standing stuck in a doorway with nothing but a bra on the top half of her body.

Jack looked mildly uncomfortable, but amused all the same. "Look, Carter, I can go stand somewhere else if you wanna try get out of this on your own." He said.

Sam nodded, and Jack walked a short distance away, and turned so his back was facing Sam. She tried to free herself, but couldn't get the bra off. She sighed again. "Uh, Colonel?" She called.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Bit of help, please?"

Jack walked back over to Sam and chuckled. "Some day this turned out to be, huh?"

"Mmm." Sam replied, before passing the scissors back to Jack. "This is why I don't wear lacy bras on missions." She muttered.

"What, so if you get caught in a door and have to strip off in front of your CO, you don't look too sexy?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Jack grinned slyly.

Sam looked at him sideways. "Just get me out of this would you?"

Jack carefully cut through the side of Sam's bra, and helped her get it off over her arms. Sam took a step forward and looked slightly relieved. Then she seemed to realise that she was standing half naked in front of her CO. Jack stared at her, and Sam stared back.

"Wow." Jack said.

Sam crossed her arms in front of her breasts self-consciously.

"Sorry." Jack said, turning bright red.

"It's okay." Sam replied. "Uh, do you have something I can wear?"

"Uh, yeah." Jack answered, pulling of his shirt and passing it to Sam.

She pulled the shirt on over her head and said, "Thanks."

They stood in an awkward silence for a bit.

"We should be getting back." Sam said.

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "You know, you really are beautiful."

Sam blushed. "You're just saying that 'cause you saw me without a top on."

"No." Jack said. "I've always thought it."

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jack replied.

"You know, you're not so bad yourself." Sam said.

Jack grinned at her. "I know."

Sam laughed. "Modest much?"  
Jack shrugged. "It's what I do."

They stood, staring at each other. Until Jack took a few steps towards Sam and reached out to hold her face in his hands. Then they were kissing, deep, passionate kisses. Jack reached around Sam's head to hold her close to him, and Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and neck. Jack pulled Sam to the ground, and reached up underneath the shirt Sam was wearing and ran his hands over Sam's skin. She sighed, and ran her hands over Jack's bare chest, and started to reach lower, towards the waistline of Jack's pants. Jack's hand stilled her progress.

"Sam." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this? This is a big step, and regulations…"

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." Jack replied, and he let go of Sam's hand. It continued down Jack's stomach and into his pants. He hitched his breath and slowly pulled his shirt over Sam's head, so she was once again bare. He ran his hands over her breasts, before reaching down with his mouth to kiss them. Sam sighed and arched into him. Jack responded by reaching his hands into Sam's pants and playing with her.

"Oh, Jack." She moaned.

Quickly, Jack pulled Sam's pants down, then pulled his own down. Sam helped to pull his boxers down and soon they were both completely naked.

"I want you Jack." Sam said. "I need you, now."

"Are you completely sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Sam replied. "Screw regulations, I want you so badly, and I have for a very long time…"

She trailed off as Jack captured her mouth in a searing kiss. "Just so you know, I want you too." He said, before entering her slowly. Sam arched her body into him and cried out with pleasure. It wasn't long before both of them came. Jack kissed Sam again, this time sweetly, as they came down from their high.

"Jack." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Just so you know, I don't just want you. I don't just need you."

"I know." Jack said.

"Let me finish." Sam said. "You are so important to me, and I could never imagine my life without you."

There was a long pause, and Jack kissed Sam again.

"I love you." She said, staring deeply into Jack's eyes.

"I know." Jack replied, kissing her again. "I love you too. More than anything. But we have to keep this a secret. If anybody was to find out, you would lose your job, and you are way to valuable to the SGC to lose."

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I don't care so much about me." Jack replied.

"I do." Sam said. "You have so much to offer, in leadership and in being a warrior. The SGC couldn't afford to lose you either."

Jack sighed. "So we keep this a secret. Until I retire or move on in a few years."

"You'd leave the SGC, Sir?"

"Eventually." Jack replied. Looking into Sam's eyes he saw a flicker of sadness. "You didn't think I'd be there forever."

Sam looked away. "I'd hoped."

Jack smiled. "But if I stay, we can't be together."

"True." Sam answered.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter!" A voice cut through the silence.

Sam flashed a panicked look at Jack. "Shit!" She exclaimed.

"Clothes!" Jack replied, throwing a shirt at Sam. She pulled it on and pulled on her trousers. Jack did the same, and less than a minute later Daniel and Teal'c arrived.

"Jack, Sam. Where've you been?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, here." Jack answered. "We were just on our way back to the gate."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you Sam?"

"What?"

"The shirt."

"Oh." Sam said. "That, well I got caught in the door and the only way to get out was to take my top off…" She trailed off. "Colonel O'Neill was kind enough to lend me his shirt."

Daniel nodded. "Okay. Let's go. General Hammond's getting kind of edgy."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure he is." He smiled at Sam, and together as a team, they walked back to the gate.

FIN


End file.
